In broadband wireless communication systems such as those compliant with the Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) or Long Term Evolution (LTE) standards, noise and interference (NI) information may be communicated between two stations or devices to support uplink open loop power control. Broadband wireless communication networks typically employ orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) and/or orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) with multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) for multicarrier signal modulation and to increase communication performance. In such systems, uplink power control for a mobile station may be useful to balance the link performance and the batter power of the mobile station, and to reduce inter base station uplink co-channel interference.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.